A work vehicle may be powered by a diesel engine. In order to meet emissions and performance requirements, modern diesel engines are typically turbocharged and use electronic, fuel injection systems. In operation, air flows into the turbocharger where it is compressed. The compressed or charged air is introduced into a combustion chamber of the diesel engine where it is mixed with an atomized diesel fuel to form a combustible fuel-air mixture within the combustion chamber. An excess portion of the diesel fuel is not injected into the combustion chamber. This excess portion of fuel is used for lubricating and/or cooling various internal components of the diesel engine fuel injection system and is then reintroduced into the fuel supply.
It is generally beneficial to cool the charged air upstream from the combustion chamber so as to lower the combustion temperature, reduce formation of oxides of nitrogen or NOx emissions and to improve fuel economy. In addition, it is typically necessary to cool the excess fuel before it is reintroduced into the combustion chamber and/or mixed with fresh fuel from the fuel supply so as to not exceed thermal limits set by the fuel injection equipment manufacturers.
Cooling of the charged air and the fuel is provided by two individual cooling systems of the work vehicle. For example, a work vehicle typically includes a Charge Air Cooler (CAC) having an air-to-air or liquid-to-air heat exchanger for cooling the charge air. The work vehicle also includes an air-to-air or liquid-to-air heat exchanger for cooling the unburned fuel. Having multiple cooling systems generally contributes to the overall manufacturing costs to build the work vehicle and may increase repair/maintenance costs to maintain the work vehicle in an operating condition. Accordingly, an improved system for cooling charge air and fuel for a work vehicle would be welcomed in the technology.